unfamiliar face, familiar heart
by moonbird
Summary: left back on earth Wilfred Mott doesn't know what to do with the remainder of his life, and wishes the doctor had never sacrificed himself in such a pointless way, if just the doctor would give any kind of sign that he is all right.


"Oh Donna, that is wonderful my girl, simply wonderful." for the first time in a long time Wilfred Mott was genuinely smiling and feeling happy.

Donna was sitting in front of him holding her husbands, Shaun's hand, beaming with an inner happiness so great that it was impossible to not to catch, firstly Wilfred was happy because that was the first time he had really seen Donna being at ease with herself, and really believing in her own worth since that tragic day when the doctor had returned her with a flawed memory. and more importantly, the reason for the happy news and Donna's enthusiasm, a little miracle was taking place in her belly and Wilfred was going to be a great grandfather, that was absolutely wonderful.

"we are so lucky we actually won that lottery" Donna beamed as she lightly rubbed her tummy. "This little darling will be the most spoiled brat in England."

"That is, until that brat must compete with a smaller brat." her husband joked as she kissed Donna's forehead. "I don't think one child is enough for us."

"it's enough for now" Donna pouted. "I already look like a hippopotamus but when the brat grows I will be a whole elephant, I don't really want go over that too often."

"Your beautiful." Shaun told her as he tugged her head into his shoulder. "Even if you were transformed into a dinosaur you would still be beautiful."

"OI!" Donna pushed Shaun away with a playful attitude. "Don't you patronize and insult me in the same sentence mate, are you saying I look like a dinosaur?"

Shaun simply smiled at her. "I'm just saying I won't nobody else than you to have my children, Then at least there is no chance they are going to be beaten up in the school yards, they will be to healthy, big and strong."

"OI!!!" Donna dashed Shaun as she yelled the word which just made Shaun laugh playfully at her, and Wilfred couldn't help but starting laughing to. Before long Donna was also just laughing as well, "oh I just can't stay mad at you can I?"

Shaun shook his head. "I hope not, I just can't stand when you are mad at me."

Donna looked at Wilfred at with glint in her eye. "'it's nice to see you are feeling better to gramps, I was starting getting worried." she told with really worry in her voice.

The worry actually came as a shock to Wilfred, so he immediately stopped laughing to look puzzled at Donna. "What do you mean by that?" he asked wondering.

Donna shrugged. "you have just seem so distant an tired lately, you don't seem to have an appetite, and I know you like spending the evenings with your telescope, but never this much, I thought you were sick or something."

Wilfred should had known Donna would have picked such things up, but he just couldn't tell the truth, the truth was dangerous for Donna as it involved the doctor, Wilfred simply felt incredible guilty, all day long he did nothing else than thinking and worrying about the doctor, and on the same time he felt guilty that he couldn't go on and do things with the remainder of his life so the doctors sacrifice didn't seemed totally worthless, he was distant because he kept feeling that guilt, and kept wondering whatever he could do to make sense of the Doctor's sacrifice, it's difficult to eat when you just fell guilty, and the only thing Wilfred could do was to sit and stare up into the stars and hope he could get some sort of sign that the Doctor was alright. just one little mark of assurance would be enough.

The last time he saw the doctor, the doctor just seemed so sad, scared and melancholic, and furthermore Wilfred felt guilt for feeling the first guilt at all as that couldn't possibly be what the doctor wanted. dear god doctor, If I just knew you were all right, then I wouldn't have to fell so unsure of everything. It had been six months since Donna's wedding, it was time to move on. But Wilfred was just an old man, all he really wanted was to see his child, grandchild and great grandchild be happy and flourish, he didn't want to get out in the world and prove himself anymore, he was tired, and he didn't want to fell like he had to do something just because the doctor sacrificed his life for him. it was so pointless.

"it's nothing me dear, don't you worry about your old gramps, you should worry about that baby of yours" he assured. "do you know what you would call her?" Wilfred asked.

"her?" Donna looked questionably at Wilfred. "we don't know if it's a he or a she yet."

"I bet it's a her though." Wilfred told Donna. "with long red hair and a attitude problem, but a weakness for fairy tales."

Wilfred could just see as Donna lithe up as a warm star, as her baby was suddenly given an identity, true the identity may be false, Wilfred was just widely guessing, but an identity non the less.

"We haven't thought of names yet." Shaun told Wilfred. "I think we should wait until she's... it's out in the real world."

"Oh come now, it's only for fun." Donna smirked at Shaun. "we could call her Petra"

"Good gracious you are not going to call her that are you?" Wilfred asked. "She's going to be a little princess that child, she should have a princess name."

"What would you say was a princess names?" Donna asked with scrutiny, though still determent of play along with her old gramps.

"Well, the obvious Donna of cause." Wilfred told her. "And Sylvia is a perfect good princess name, but I would not subdue a child to be named after that controlling daughter of mine." Wilfred closed his mouth as he thought of some kind of name. "Isabel." he then finally said. "Isabel Temple, the little fairy tale princess who smack the prince's she don't like over their noses." he smiled.

It almost frightened Wilfred as he could see Donna gape at him. "Isabel Temple." she tasted the word. "Gramps that is perfect, isn't it just perfect Shaun."

"It is." he tugged an arm around Donna. "I just hope it's really a girl then."

"So do I." Wilfred laughed as he shrugged his shoulders in amusement, yet at the same time he just wished the Doctor would know of this, it was wonderful. and then he smacked himself mentally for bringing the doctor and the guilt up again, the doctor wouldn't have wanted this, the doctor would have wanted him to enjoy these special happy moments.

suddenly the door bell rang giving a minor shock to everyone, "I go get it." Donna was the first to raise up from the couch, and was already out to the front door before anyone could object. Donna opened the door suddenly just to be meet by the most unusual young man. what first hit Donna was the strange attire of a tweed jacket and a black bowtie, it looked like something only old professors from the most dustiest of faculties would wear, judging from the young lads age which had to be like mid twenties he should more be wearing hoodies and jeans. the second thing she noticed was the he looked like something that had been laying in bed for a day and two, and had just only gotten up, his hair was muddled and his eyes didn't seem quite awake yet though there was a strange light above them, backs which usually also would be from lack of sleep were under his eyes, and his movements did look unsure and trying. "Yeas." Donna asked.

The strange young man smiled a made wide smile as he watched Donna. "Oh brilliant." he beamed. "That's a girl by the way." he hinted at Donna's stomach.

"How did you?" Donna asked as she looked down at herself, her stomach hadn't even expanded the slightest bit yet. then she shook her head. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeas, I am looking for Wilfred, good old Wilf, I'm an old friend of his, and I just wanted to assure him that everything is all right" The young man almost laughed as a man who just had the biggest scare in his life to discover that the scare was nothing but a well thought out prank.

"What is all right?" Donna asked questionably. Not really sure what to think of this young man, her mind told her he had to be far more than he looked, but her better half told it was nonsense, he was almost nothing but a big boy.

"Just everything." the strange man smiled back at her. "In fact everything is superb."

For a moment Donna looked up and down of him, not really know what to think or say. "Is there a name I can give him."

"Urhm, Yeas.. The Do.. no wait, hang on. Jon, no, yeas. Jonathan Smith, yeas Jonathan Smith, just tell him thanks for the cup of Coffe and the space adventure." the strange young man finished.

Not taking the eyes of the young man for one second Donna yelled over her shoulder. "Gramps it's for you, a Jonathan Smith, he says he knows you."

"I don't know any Jonathan Smith." sounded the answer.

The strange man made a motion with his hands that implied Donna to go on. "He says he wants to thank you for the cup of Coffee and the space adventure." her mind clicked for a moment by the word space adventure, but was dismissed just as quickly as it had gotten there, there was just nothing familiar about this young man.

Wilfred was already on his legs to see what was going on, but Donna's last message made him hold, no it couldn't be could it? He hoped he was, but he wouldn't just knock on the front door the doctor, he would be to afraid that he would be seen by Donna. And then Wilfred went all the way out to the front door to confront the strange image of the young man with the tweed jacket and the bowtie.

"Ah wilf." the young man said.

A mixture of disappointment and relief was already feeling up Wilfred's chest, plus two other feelings of confuse and curiosity as Wilfred was sure he had never ever seen that young man before, he was quite sure he would have remembered, that young man was quite a bizarre picture.

"Good old Wilfred Mott, how are you doing? I just wanted to assure you that I am fine, though I seem to have lost a couple of inches and a look of a lady killer, everything seems to be fine"

"Is it really you?" Wilfred gaped astounded by what he saw, he knew the appearance of the doctor would somehow change doing regeneration, but this was an entirely different person. he was shocked to say the least.

"You know him gramps?" Donna asked.

"Yeah I think so." Wilfred nodded.

"You think so?" Donna asked questionably.

"If you would excuse me Donna, I think I and.. Jonathan was it? will take a walk, we have something very important to talk about." hesitating a bit as he tried to get rid of Donna. "now, right now" he then finished.

"Can't you just talk about it inside?" Donna gestured inside. "We have coffee." she looked speculating at the doctor with a look that clearly told that she didn't trust him.

"Njaah, I think we just talk a little walk." Wilfred told her firmly. "Don't worry, he is a fine lad, He just need my help"

"Yeas! yeas that is exactly why I'm here." the doctor complied. "I just wanted to ask him a bit about... astrology, and that kinds of.. stuff." the doctor told with pauses in between as he made the excuse up.

"Still, couldn't you just do that inside?" Donna pressed on.

"Donna, don't be like your mother, the lad just thinks better when he walks" Wilfred told Donna now really tired of her suspicions, which technically we kind of well founded, but just an even better reason to get away from her.

The Doctor just kept smiling as he looked at the two of them "My legs frankly needs to be used, they are new ones." he then told.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't get those new slangs, don't we have enough difficult langue's as it is?"

"We do indeed." Wilfred mumbled as he put on the jacket. "if you excuse me I will be back shortly." and he went pass Donna and closed the door so she couldn't see them before turning to the doctor. "Doctor?" he asked questionably.

"You bet." the doctor smiled as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"You look like something that have just been risen from the grave." Wilfred told him seriously looking at the doctors pale skin, muffled hair, back under the eyes and also drowsy all around unaware eyes that only occasionally lith up when the doctor spoke, with that familiar out worldly intelligent.

"I have just been sleeping for about 56 hours straight." the doctor yawned. "I am a bit sore, but what would you expect? I have just saved the universe, used my remaining life energy on visiting old buddies, died, regenerated, crashed down, closed a crack in time and space, and saved the earth yet again, all in a good days work only in 46 hours, without sleep and that is not counting I had to find a new attire. As soon as I was back in my Tardis I just fell slam a sleep, I have to go pick a girl up soon though, I'm afraid I promised her I would take her with me, but good thing about a time machine." the doctor clapped his hands. "She won't have to know I made her second priority and ran a private errand first." The doctor smiled. "I just pop up 2 minutes after I left her. And I just needed to relax for a moment, I just know as soon as another companion gets onboard I won't have a moments rest."

"You look good though." Wilfred pointed out, without really having comprehended the doctors flow of words yet, it was simply to quick, which was a good thing actually, it was a familiar trait, and he didn't even speak as quick as he used to, which made his words kind of easier to understand. "And healthy." he added. "In a way better mood than last time I save you."

"I feel good." the doctor smiled. "released from burdens and beginning on a new era, it's great."

"Save the moment doctor." Wilfred smiled. "knowing you it won't last long."

"Argh don't say that." The doctor complained acting like a newborn child and not a ancient being at all, in a matter of sense he was both at the moment. "I'm sure all will be fine." he pouted. "No more world threatening problems for me"

"I hope so for you." Wilfred was so relieved to know this really was the doctor, and felt the light happiness fills his body, as a question suddenly hit him. "Did it hurt?" he asked carefully.. "the... dying thing."

The doctor suddenly grew serious. "yeah." he answered honestly. "but only because I postponed it for so long, I was just clinging to my old dying body, if I had just regenerated right away it wouldn't have hurt a bit."

"And your just fine now?" Wilfred asked, "Not regretting or.." he let the question lingering in the air.

"Fine as rain." the doctor assured, and judging from his light movements it seemed an honest statement. "It was just you I worried about, you shouldn't have to worry about an old man like me."

"hah old." Wilfred was literately laughing. "you look like a teenager."

"I don't think so." the doctor straightened. "I think I look very sophisticated."

"You look like a teenager though." Wilfred said out flatly with an amused frown.

"No matter, that is a thing that is sure fix itself within a reasonable amount of time." The doctor waved Wilfred off. "If I don't go get myself killed again." he furrowed his browns. "not this time, this time I will stay out of trouble, and not get as much involved, new life, new opportunity to chance those things about me"

"Much worse to be old and want to be young." Wilfred nodded. "Not that I would actually want that at all... wasn't it quit a risk talking to Donna like that?" Wilfred were asking.

"Wilf, if you saw me now without having me revealing who I am, would you have any idea that it's me?" the doctor asked seriously, pointing down at himself.

"none at all." Wilfred admitted.

"And I just wanted to see her." The doctor told as he looked distantly out in the air. "I was a bit worried about her, but she looks great, and that little girl she is going to have is going to be such a delight, she disserves it." The doctor smiled to himself without really seeing anything.

"You know it's a girl?" Wilfred asked bewildered.

"I am sentient to that kind of stuff, yep it's most differently a girl." The doctor smirked.

"My." Wilfred smiled. "Then it really is going to be a little Isabel Temple, if Donna doesn't change her mind, she likes to change her mind and there is plenty of times to do it in."

"Isabel!" the Doctor exclaimed. "What an absolutely fantastique name! you simply must keep a hold on that, I am just meeting people with all the good names right now, Amelia Pond, Isabel Temple, marvelous! oh." he held a hand up. "And whatever you do, make sure Isabel doesn't suddenly chance her name for some silly reason, you know to something like Amy, or Isa, or Bel, or something stupid like that. Isabel Temple is a marvelous name."

Wilfred chuckled. "I will do my best." and suddenly stopped as he realized they stood in front of a blue police box. "So was that that, you were just going to check up on me and then leave?"

"I can't very well stay around." the doctor shrugged apologizing. "I have another ginger colored girl with an attitude problem waiting for me."

"It's all right, I am just very happy you found someone else to keep you company, please don't ever be alone doctor." Wilfred asked of him.

"I will do my best." the doctor promised.

"I will still look up and think of you for Donna every night, you don't have to be alone, so don't be! Just promise me Doctor"

"I know." the doctor nodded. "And thank you, maybe I and Amelia will wave a bit back sometimes."

Wilfred smirked as the memory of Donna and the doctor first flying past him in the Tardis, "A ginger Amelia you say?" he asked "How do you know the young lady will come with you?"

"Trust me she will, she's this Scottish girl who have lived in a English village for the most of her life, but still talk Scottish, she is just dying to come out and see the world, and she doesn't seem to have someone to look over her, she just needs somebody to puff her in the right way, she is just to intelligent to be wasted away in that village, much like Donna was just too good to be wasted always as a temp."

"Sounds promising." Wilfred nodded.

"It is promising indeed." The doctor nodded again.

"Well, good buy then doctor." Wilfred ended. "I will never forget you."

"I will never forget you." the doctor said seriously. "Nor your family, trust me on this one."

"I do."


End file.
